The Sad Tail of Gary-Chip-Tiny-Elvis-Squishy-Paws
The Sad Tale of Gary-Chip-Tiny Elvis-Squishy Paws is the ninth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on November 22, 2014, to an audience of 1.90 million viewers. Synopsis When the quads get a new dog, they argue over which one gets to name it. Eventually, the first owner of the dog takes the dog back & the quads have a attempt to get him back. Plot As the quads are having yet another argument at Get Sporty, their dog sees a thief in the store and successfully ruins his schemes. A news crew comes later to interview the Harpers about their heroic pup. The newslady asks Dawn what the dog's name is (which they haven't agreed on yet) to which she replies "Squishy Paws". Ricky argues that his name is Chip and within moments they get into yet another embarrassing argument. That night, they invite some of their friends over to see them on the news; to their shock, the news report only says how argumentative and bratty they are, and claim that their dog deserves better. Determined to change the news station's minds, they call the newslady to come back so they can explain themselves. However, their conversation is interrupted when a rich woman comes in and claims that their dog is actually hers which she lost recently, and is named "Lord Timothy". They are forced to hand their puppy over and are miserable at home without his presence. Luckily, the woman invites them over to see Lord Timothy, to which they gladly accept. After being left in the room alone, they give the dog lots of attention. However, they soon notice that the woman has dog skeletons and recipes on how to cook dogs! Believing that she is "a Cruela de Vil", they grab Squishy and try to escape the mansion, while being chased by the woman and her butler. Eventually, the quads manage to get away and bring their puppy home - but the woman and the butler are there at home waiting for them. The woman explains that she does not eat dogs...she studies them. The dog skeleton is for educational purposes and the dog cook book was filled with food for dogs. Relieved, they know now that they must give the dog back to the woman. But to their surprise, the woman is amazed at their teamwork and love they used to save her dog and allows them to keep it, since she wouldn't be able to give him a better home. Later, at Get Sporty, they come up with a plan to pick the dog's name once and for all. They line up five food bowls with five names on them: Squishy Paws, Tiny Elvis, Gary, Chip and Lord Timothy. Whichever the puppy chooses will be his name. To their disappointment, the dog runs towards the "Lord Timothy" bowl! But suddenly, he turns and goes over to Dawn's bowl. His name is Squishy Paws! Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Garren Stitt as Connor Guest Cast * Danielle Morrow as Veronica Miller * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Ms. Dumont Continuity * The quads started arguing about the name of the dog in the Pilot episode. The dog finally gets a name (Squishy Paws) in this episode.